


Два в одном

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlDrabbl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Всегда доверяй своей интуиции





	Два в одном

Панси Паркинсон привыкла доверять своей интуиции, а сейчас та просто кричала, что происходит что-то странное. Драко Малфой, которого она уже привыкла считать своим будущим мужем, вёл себя не просто странно — загадочно. И эту загадку срочно требовалось разгадать, пока она не успела стать проблемой.

На первый взгляд, не происходило ничего особенного: Драко был мил, любезен, предупредителен, как всегда, а то, что не особо разговорчив, так он всегда был таким. И всё-таки с ним что-то происходило. Иногда он отвечал невпопад, а когда был уверен, что на него никто не смотрит, его взгляд смягчался, становясь почти мечтательным и нежным. Отнести это на свой счёт Панси не позволял здравый смысл — всё-таки в их отношениях не было места лирике! — следовательно, у неё появилась соперница.

Панси никогда не славилась тягой к самопожертвованию и всяким там превозмоганиям, кроме того, она не любила скандалов, вынесенных на публику, а значит, ей надо было вычислить эту охотницу на чужое и разобраться с поганкой. Доверить деликатное дело она не могла никому, поэтому принялась следить за ветреным Малфоем. Она потратила на слежку целый месяц, но так и не обнаружила в окружении Драко ни одной подходящей девицы. Конечно же, вокруг него вились какие-то дурочки, но Панси была уверена, что он их даже не замечал. Если хорошо подумать и сопоставить все факты, то Малфой замечал одного лишь Поттера, как, впрочем, и всегда, но сейчас это обстоятельство стало действовать на нервы. Да и интуиция не молчала.

Решение вышло простым и изящным. Был лишь один способ всё узнать — остаться с Поттером наедине в образе Драко. Панси не останавливали ханжеские запреты на превращение в лиц другого пола, а напоить Малфоя снотворным зельем и подменить его на ближайшем благотворительном вечере — и вовсе нехитрое дело. 

Всё прошло как нельзя лучше: Малфой уснул, а Панси выпила Оборотное с его волосом, для верности отлив в плоскую фляжку ещё две порции, и отправилась в Министерство, где почти сразу встретила Поттера.

— Надо поговорить, — прошептал он.

— Когда и где?

— Я организую.

Интуиция Панси просто вопила, что вот оно — доказательство тайной связи, но любопытство и чувство справедливости требовали убедиться во всём лично и, получив неопровержимые доказательства, принять меры. А ещё ей было интересно узнать, как далеко они успели зайти в своих «отношениях». 

— Иди за мной!

Поттера Панси не сразу заметила, а тот, похоже, не сомневался, что Малфой последует за ним, куда угодно, даже в кабинет министра.

— Сдурел? — прошипела Панси. — Нас здесь...

Но Поттер не дал договорить, набрасываясь с поцелуями.

— Мы всё успеем, — горячо прошептал он. — У нас есть полчаса.

Панси похвалила себя, что успела выпить Оборотное зелье перед самой встречей с Поттером, а значит, разоблачение ей не грозило, в отличие от этих голубков. Правда, к столь горячему разоблачению она оказалась никак не готова: Поттер совершенно точно знал, что делает, заставляя терять голову от переполнявших ощущений.

— Да, — шептала Панси. — Сделай так ещё.

— Ты сегодня такой разговорчивый...

Панси не успела испугаться, что выдала себя, как Поттер ловко справился с застёжкой на брюках и, усадив на край стола, начал ласкать член. Если бы она знала раньше об этих ощущениях, она бы... она бы...

— Видел бы ты себя, — бормотал Поттер. — Никому тебя не отдам! Ты слишком хорош.

Панси и не знала, что у Драко настолько чувствительные соски, которые Поттер умело дразнил языком, заставляя почти скулить.

— Боже, Драко... ты... ты...

Похоже, слов у Поттера не находилось, но они были и не нужны, особенно, когда он языком добрался до члена, начиная его облизывать и обхватывать губами головку.

— Сильнее, Га...

Палец Поттера, смазанный чем-то скользким, проник в задницу, усиливая приятные ощущения. Панси казалось, что от эйфории у неё пойдёт носом кровь, но тело Драко было сильнее её собственного и удерживало в сознании. Она сама не поняла, когда начала просить о большем, и была благодарна Поттеру, что в потоке её слов, щедро перемежаемых бранью — и откуда только что взялось? — он услышал главное. Ей хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно, но удовольствие стало вдруг таким острым, что накрыло её с головой. На мгновение ей даже показалось, что она разлетелась на миллион осколков, которые в умелых руках Поттера вновь приобретали привычную форму.

— Драко... Драко... ты не представляешь, сколько я об этом мечтал...

Из горячего бормотания Поттера Панси поняла, что только что лишила девственности собственного жениха, и почему-то ничуть об этом не жалеет. Он заслужил, а ещё оно того стоило, хотя, конечно, Поттеру совершенно не обязательно об этом знать. Чем больше Панси думала о произошедшем, тем больше выгод для себя видела. Во-первых, ей не стоило опасаться беременности соперницы и связанных с этим проблем. Во-вторых, Поттер вряд ли станет открыто претендовать на Драко, а, следовательно, если позволять им эти шалости, вреда не будет. Ну, а в-третьих, неплохо подумать и о себе. Если в теле Драко можно испытать такие потрясающие ощущения, то почему бы не повторить этот опыт? Ещё и ещё? В общем, победителя в их случае выберет жизнь. Панси доверяла своей интуиции. Ну а пока...

— _Обливиейт_!


End file.
